Bathory Elite SL Wiki
Welcome to the Bathory Elite Second Life Wiki Bathory Elite Second Life Clan Wiki Space. * Souverain: ღ Ҡɑʀɑ Λтʀєɪdєs ღ (iskaraishakar) * Ambassador: Allune Genesis * Proxy: Nia Λтʀєɪdєs (socialbuffalo) * Bathory Elite House was founded in December 2011, by Amydoll Zeplin, under the Aumetare di Eternita Bloodline, the house charter being granted by Arch Raine. Its initial name was, at that time Dawn Star Order. * As in the middle of 2012, Amydoll Zeplin disappeared from SL, the house went dormant. Amydoll returned in SL, later that year, resurrected as Kara (IskaraIshakar), but remained mostly inactive in SL, until 2014. * In December 2014, Kara was once again embraced into progeny, under the Tempest bloodline and started to rebuild her downline once again, under the unofficial name of Mord Sith Legacy. * In December 2016, as the downline became stronger, a new house started to get shape and was named Bathory Elite, to pursue the tradition of Kara’s origins traced back to Romania. Between December 2016 and March 2017, Kara’s group acted as an independent group within Coven of Ravnos house, as Kara’s house and clan within Tempest remained without leadership. * In March 2017, thanks to SL gods, the old grave of Amydoll was found and the old house charter was retrieved and passed to Kara which formally introduced Bathory Elite as official house recognized within Progeny, part of Noctis Sempiternum Clan. * When Arch Raine returned to SL, in January 2018, Bathory Elite house moved back to its roots, under Arch Raine, as part of Eternal Hearts Clan in Aumentare di Eternita bloodline. On April 6th, 2018 a new house sprung from Bathory Elite, La Morte Oscura, led by Queen Illi, former Princess of Bathory Elite. * On May 29th, 2018, La Morte Oscura House left our Clan and Bloodline, to join another bloodline. Atreides Line Backstory Sing, to me of the man, Atreus son, Agamemnon ... fated to die an ignoble death, once he had sacked the hallowed heights of Troy. Tell of the man’s homecoming to native land, Argos, the stallion land that he loved so dear. of his wife Clytemnestra and cunning Aegisthus, lusting for the throne, murder in their hearts, ushered the man in, gave him a royal welcome, hosted him well, then cut him down like an ox at the trough. Launch out on his story. Muse, daughter of Zeus, start from where you will — sing for our time too. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- By now many Eons have passed since the death of Atreides Agamemnon, the world was changed, the universe explored, humanity had reached far and wide populating many star systems. In the countless years many that claim the title 'Atreides' have come, some bringing enlightenment, some despair. From the Aegean Sea on Earth to the seas of Caladan, light years away, they wove their story forward, until 'Ananke' (Necessity) mother of the fates (the Moirai), wife of Chronos (Time) ground her spindle to a halt on that line. Her children, the Moirai, 'Clotho' (spinner), 'Lachesis' (allotter) and 'Atropos' (Unturnable), driven by Ananke, who spins out our fate, now spun out the god’s judgement. Remembering Agamemnon's sacrifice of his daughter, Iphegenia, to appease Artemis for accidentally killing a deer in the gods sacred grove, now the last of the Atreides, upon death came to their judgement. Before the great spindle where Ananke and her daughters spin out the lives of men, Kara, last of the Atreides now stood. In that place a herald speaks for the god. Turning towards the newcomer, he speaks 'Pure', thus you have been named in life, and indeed in this place you would have 1000 years of rest in Elysium. Yet woe unto you, for of all the generations that have come before, it is your life that will be the sacrifice for your line. You are chosen over Heroes in war, Barons, Counts, Dukes, Kings and even he that claimed the throne as a god. All these things the Atreides have had, but all these things are passing. Moirai spins out their lives and 'Thanatos' (Death) must come for all. Therefore, there is a choice for you. You will be the last Atreides and have 1000 years of peace in Elysium, for you have been Kara (Pure) in life. But if you choose otherwise, Ananke and her husband will send you back to a time where the Atreides are lost, waiting for the time to rise again. As Agamemnon spilled the blood of his child to appease the god, you may also choose to spill blood to keep your line from ending. In this time you will seek the children of Polyphonte, accursed of Zeus. You will find them in many places, not as in their beginning, but in that time, drinking the blood of the living to sustain their immortality. Strix, 'Hermes' called them, you must discover their new names and in what lands they dwell. These are your choices. To let the Atreides finally sleep until the end, or be forever cursed and let them live again. If you choose the latter, and in time your line ends yet again, you will indeed come to this place again, but thence to Tartarus you must go. Choose. for the backstory to ☀Plαsmα Laєʀтɪαdєs Λтʀєɪdєs (plasmacoolant) Progeny general information # What is Progeny #Progeny Traditions Private clan informations # Bathory Elite Private Wiki # Bathory Council Documents # Bathory Elite Members Section Latest activity * Latest activity page Category:Browse